<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sci-Fi Rebelverse Convo by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565933">Sci-Fi Rebelverse Convo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount'>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom'>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversation, Convo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Bookwyrm and I had another whole conversation and all the ideas we discuss are too good so I'm just posting it here as a  convo</p><p>The convo takes place in Chapter 17 of "In Which Being Soulless Is A Lot More Than Being Just An Asshole You Guys Are Just Uncreative".</p><p>Alternative summary provided by Bookwyrm:</p><p>  <i>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</i></p><p>  <i>Government bad, lets all just dig up the Tree of Feelings and go find a island for ourselves</i></p><p> YEEET THE CO AUTHOR IS THEM NOW HEE YAW</p><p>Edit: The Credit between me and them is 50/50 it's been written down it's official.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geno/Life/Reaper, Ink &amp; PJ &amp;Error &amp; Gradient &amp; Chronicle &amp; Pale &amp; Template, Ink/Error, PJ/Stretch, Toriel/Asgore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sci-Fi Rebelverse Convo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts">BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>OH GOD PJ. You having an existential crisis and a breakdown!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Choo choo it's your daily crisis subscription, you need it because we love seeing you in pain.</p><p>and because i want you to suffer like i do.</p><p>the creators do count as grandpas right?</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>Sci-Fi Futuristic AU where PJ is this kid that works as a sort of cargo worker, but with boats. They basically fly this boat through the air and are carrying precious cargo in it to other people for money. Flying, boats. Flying, ships.</p><p>They have no idea who their parents are, and hide their weird blob head under a beanie. Human and monster discrimination is a huge deal in this au, and humans like to experiment on what looks like new species, so PJ keeps himself a secret.</p><p>What PJ doesn't know is that he is the child of two experimental results, Ink and Error.</p><p>Ink and Error had escaped the lab, determined when they found out Ink was pregnant. Before they started off life as outlaws, they both made the decision that they need to put PJ with someone they can trust...</p><p>It takes 9 months, a lot of hardships, a lot of stealing, a lot of running through the rain and on walls and water, but eventually they end up leaving PJ on the doorsteps of Toriel, who had lost both of her children and is notorious to taking in children from the streets in order to give them a better life.</p><p>They leave a note asking, begging, for Toriel to give as much of a normal life as PJ can get.</p><p>Then, 16 years later, PJ ends up encountering them again when they get Pirated because their cargo involves a new type of drug that the human researchers want.</p><p>Error and Ink have become part of a Pirate group that formed to take down the system.</p><p>There are humans that are part of this rebellion as well.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Pirate couple and experiments 1nK and 3rr0r!!! they learn PJ is their kid when they remove his hat during the boarding. then they show up every once in a while with pilfered goods to show their kid that they fight this system to be able to walk as himself in the streets.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>They actually carefully don't reveal themselves as much as possible, but they become particularly protective of that one skelinkton. Toriel reveales herself to having connections to the rebels when they bring them back to her house secretly. Problem is, the authorities are now paying attention to PJ's file, and will definitely be looking more into it and find that somethings are... off.</p><p>Then Papyrus, another one of Toriel's adopted boys, reveals that the entire house is a weaponized, technologically advanced ship craft, and that they're going to have to leave for remote located place in order to lose them.</p><p>It's mostly the older foster kids, like Sans, Papyrus, Muffet and Grillby, that are aware of this.</p><p>They lose the authorities through some cool shenanigans that involve Ink screwing with the laws of nature(like controlling the rain droplets, making gravity off, making a storm happen etc.) in order to make obstacles, and Error messing with the metal of the ships that chase after them, and also with their AI.</p><p>Also highlighting Toriel angrily using one of the ships machine guns in order to gun down some purseurs. Mama Toriel ain't messing around when it comes to her kids.</p><p>PJ decides to join the rebels after they make it to a remote island undetected, where the base is.</p><p>Error: You have no idea what you're getting into kid.</p><p>PJ: I want to be able to do something. I'm tired of hiding.</p><p>Ink:...Let them take the test.</p><p>Error: *whips around* wHAT?!</p><p>Ink: They have a freedom of choice Error. I...we can't take that away. If he's not fit for the job, we will know through the test.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>PJ learns who their parents are when a human scientist captures them, and Ink and Error attempt to save them.</p><p>They're thrown into different cells but can perfectly hear each other through the walls.</p><p>PJ: ...Why didn't you guys tell me?</p><p>Ink:...</p><p>Error: We wanted to protect you.</p><p>PJ: Oh really, how is that working out so far?</p><p>Error: You were safe for 16 years... that's more than me and Ink could have hoped for from the beginning.</p><p>PJ:...Was I a burden?</p><p>Ink &amp; Error: NO!</p><p>Ink: No you weren't-</p><p>PJ: Then why dID YOU LEAVE M-</p><p>Ink: BECAUSE I BARELY HAD HOPE FOR MYSELF, HOW COULD I, AN EXPERIMENT, AN ORGANIC WEAPON, COULD HAVE PROVIDED HOPE FOR YOU?!? *voice cracks near sob*</p><p>Ink: ...we were meant to be weapons, I created for it, and Error raised for it. All that we were meant for was to ruin and destroy...... how could we subject the one thing that proved that to be wrong, to such a thing?... *sobbing with grief*</p><p>Error:... we didn't want you to live off on the streets like we did before we managed to steal a ship. Even then, you would have lead an outlaw life. We couldn't risk having you die.</p><p>PJ:....</p><p>Ink:...</p><p>Error:...</p><p>PJ: ...You guys missed out on so many birthdays, just letting you know.</p><p>Ink: *laughs wetly, still crying*</p><p>Error: Ha! Guess who were the ones that gave those extra gifts after Toriel?</p><p>PJ: Those were you guys?!? Wait, which one of you gave me that mini flash bomb box?</p><p>Ink: It was Error's idea.</p><p>PJ: ...those were one of the best prank materials I ever had.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! i love this!!!! ink has episodes where his body is completely unstable. Error carries Puddle Ink in a bowl or a vase. in these episodes Ink is vulnerable to being hurt. Ink can melt into the ink on command, these episodes are a side effect of the immense power of his ink abilities. Error can sync up to any computer but ink has to sometimes bring him back from being lost in the expanse of cyberspace. Bottling Ink or hooking error up to a large server system filled with files or programs would trap either of them. Error's crashes are because he was altered not created to be what he is, same with the haphephobia, the long months of undergoing agonizing procedures left the fear and glitches.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>OOOOOOOFFFFFF</p><p>Their first meeting:</p><p>Featuring a 4 year old babybones being thrown into a viewable room, that simply has a puddle of ink in it. The skele-child is confused, glitching from the recent experiments and holding his eye that's glitching really hard.</p><p>The puddle of Ink twitches, a small skeleton hand slowly forms out of the puddle and the child flinches in fear and immediately scrambles backwards, grabbing a knife that he was made to hold in unsteady hands.</p><p>a full body small babybones forms out of the puddle, about the same size as the fearful one.</p><p>The inky babybones stares at the glitchy babybones, hugging himself and looking like he is in just as much pain as the other is.</p><p>A chip shocks the inky one and he screeches from the pain, making the gravity of the room unstable.</p><p>Glitchy ends up nearly falling flat on his face, his glitches getting stronger.</p><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?"</p><p>"If this doesn't work we have several more where that one came from. Project Gaia needs it's Medea."</p><p>Glitchy activates his power, and erases the gravity in the room, unable to erase the walls themselves. Immediately, opens a portal that would allow him to stab the other floating one.</p><p>"We're going to need another one won't we?"</p><p>"Wait..."</p><p>Glitchy hesitates, ends up dropping the knife and holds the others hand instead, which is latched onto desperately.</p><p>Then suddenly, a white light appears through the room, before it fades and reveals both children hugging each other close, the entire room returned to normal.</p><p>"Great, project successful, and we didn't lose a room this time. We found Gaia's match."</p><p>Ink was originally Gaia, and Error was originally Medea. After Ink was created it was realized that he needs an opposite to keep him stable.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>AH they were made to be together AHHH! this is so freaking awesome. like so cute. and such a cool concept.</p><p>after a bit of being put together tiny glitchy is taken for a week long procedure. He comes back shaky and traumatized. Baby puddle tries to give him a hug to reassure him but flinches back when Glitchy screams in pain and is glitching badly. It scares him enough to puddle into liquid in the glitch's lap. The little glitch is not pained by the liquid touch unlike he is with water. he can hug his friend like this. in the following weeks Inky works hard to learn to half liquefy to be able to touch his friend again.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>i am going to scream. that's so cute. but also sad kind of.</p><p>Soon enough, Glitchy can only ever stand to touch Inky. At some point their co-dependence ends up with things going really awry if they're put apart, so the scientists decide to keep them together...</p><p>And well, PJ came to be through not so lovable means, let's say. The scientists began looking for something stronger.</p><p>By the time Error and Ink became aware of PJ before the scientists did, they knew what the scientists were trying for.</p><p>This was the main reason why they chose to run away that very same night.</p><p>"They did so well hiding you from us. No wonder they chose to leave that night of all times!"</p><p>PJ has the balance of both of their powers, he can shift reality a lot smoother than both Ink and Error can.</p><p>Instead of killing or destroying the facility they're in in order to escape, what PJ does is reshape the entire building and it's surroundings so it ends up becoming a giant tree you can see from space instead, getting them and their parents out right before the entire transformation process is completed. Nobody inside the facility dies. In fact, new life in the form of different vegetation pops up fast instead.</p><p>It's a statement.</p><p>'We are not weapons. We are the opposite.'</p><p>Both Ink and Error are so proud.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>before the night of escape and the planning of PJ is just starting to be worked on, Ink and error were tested on different ways on containment (to be able to take the child away later). Ink can eventually get out of a corked bottle or pop top, but he cannot get out of a screw top bottle. this leads to a fear of screw top bottles since they could trap him. During Error's initial alterations, he got a some cybernetic control chips. these allow error to interact with tech but the reverse is also true. Error can be stunned/forced reboot by electro shocks and connecting him to systems without conscious action would make him lost in cyberspace. His strings can take on a more cable or wirelike abilities. Ink has to at minimum talk error throughout being lost and at most has to start deleting files/programs or removing parts to help Error have less to wander through.</p><p>During the escape, ink has to damage some of the chips in error to make tracking them from the chips near impossible. this does unfortunately make the malfunctioning chips sometimes spark up and cause intense pain for Error.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Big oof there.</p><p>One of the human scientists actually helps them escape. She's been forced to work for the government, and then decided enough was enough, fixes the chip and promises to make a better working chip that lets Error have full control. As long as she gets on board that is.</p><p>Was gonna add this vvvv</p><p>((Ink and Error get a lot of feelings when PJ goes and proves to them both how much they're not just weapons, and not just because they managed to make a child happen, they show them how they can use their powers for good.</p><p>Error does wicked sculpting with different types of wood, and Ink learns how to change environments in a way that allows plants to grow, not just cause natural disasters.</p><p>Toriel gives Ink and Error PJ's childhood photos.</p><p>'Your visits were short. And you were always reluctant to meet them... I've kept these for a moment like this one day.'</p><p>Both Ink and Error coo over the childhood photos and sometimes Ink cries. PJ is both embarrassed and also glad to have his parents around right now.))</p><p>imma call this uuuuuuuuhhhhh idk im terrible at names.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>AAAAAHH!<br/>
Ink and Error, one day are enjoying a walk together by the tree PJ made. they make this walk at least once a month to remind themselves that they can change what they were made for to what they want to live for. there they hear little hiccups and giggles. Keeping their pace they find two little skelies, One with eye lights of butterscotch stars and one with lilac dual tone crescent moons. two little baby bones just around 4 years old</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>oh boi oh boi oh boi is this dream and nightmare bbybones?</p><p>HOLY SHIT</p><p>I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE</p><p>Congrats PJ you're a parent.</p><p>Ink and Error when they find out.</p><p>Ink:...</p><p>Error:...</p><p>Ink: Grandkids?</p><p>Error: Grandkids.</p><p>Ink: *excited* GRANDKIDS!!!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>that's a tree of feelings.<br/>
i imagine Pj as still 16 so Ink and Error step up to help. they become sort of a trio of 'parents'. Toriel is grandma.<br/>
Da baby bones are totally Dream and Nightmare. they get these names from what they cause when they sleep next to one of the parents. Error is the one to have nightmare the most since he can not only set a firewall against nightmares to himself but can feed the little one negativity from his fear of touch. the little empaths need to 'eat/absorb' their associated emotions. so error can safely give negativity to da babu.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Teen parent pj teen parent pj teen parent pj teenparentpjteenparentpj-</p><p>Ink, as a creation from the start, has problems when it comes to feelings, he definitely has a soul in this au, ye, but also his soul is sort of only stable because of the bond it built with Error’s soul. Otherwise, it’s... very faded lets say. Just very faint emotions if the bond with Error is cut off.</p><p>So he mostly just helps out with general stuff around. Grandma Toriel is very helpful.</p><p>PJ tries to teach the good things they can do to both children. To Nightmare, he makes it a point to explain how caution can keep someone alive, and how being able to mourn/miss someone can have a special meaning, and is important. To Dream he teaches how too much happiness can be bad, like being too trustful and stuff...</p><p>They basically teaches them both about balance as the twins grow up.</p><p>g'niiiight.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>the lil twinkie becomes a sugary sweet lil demon when he gets mad. Sass all the way. Dream is a golden ball of sass when angry and a teary mess when sad<br/>
The little nightmare becomes a shy and quiet happy with tiny smiles. he is content to sit with someone in quiet acceptance while dream has to be running and screaming his happiness.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Dream and Nightmare are high key attached to the Snowpuff rebellion (they use it as a code word or smthing).</p><p>Also, the Rebellion finds out through the Scientist that joined them that the human population outside of the government has no idea that monsters even exist, and are also sometimes experimented on, more often than not brainwashed, etc.</p><p>On the Upper Level, there is no freedom, and anyone who is curious enough is silenced immediately. Her family had been killed and she was taken prisoner at the age of 10.</p><p>The humans they had already were young, like, 4, when they managed to somehow end up in the Under Level, so they had no idea it was like this, though bits and pieces come together in their minds regarding HOW they ended up in such conditions....</p><p>Now, the emotion tree caught attention of the human population.</p><p>There is a human rebellion being made.</p><p>Humans were experimented on and have highkey durability, or mechanical parts to them.</p><p>At some point another human, a man that has robotic legs and is enslaved to be a worker, will end up encountering PJ, who decided to investigate the Upper level themselves.</p><p>PJ ends up accidentally growing a flower in surprise at being discovered and the man goes 'You. You're the one that did THAT?' he points his finger towards the very much visible tree.</p><p>After that is modifying the chips that are in the mans legs including the tracker that was made a part of the whole thing, getting rid of the collar, and viola, now they have another human joining the rebellion.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>I live this chaotic sci fi.<br/>
Sci-Fi-RebelVerse?</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>yus</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Gradient, a 6 year old, is found in another lab during a raid. He was an artificial mix of ink and error from magic samples saved from their captivity.</p><p>he has half powered versions of ink and errors powers. Except that he is even better that error at tech manipulation, as he has cybernetic enhancement from the beginning and was genetically engineered to be more obedient. Ink and error work hard to help him over come his programming</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Gradient: I can't. No leave.</p><p>Error: It's okay... it's okay, you can.</p><p>Gradient: Not allowed. Rules. Not allowed. *shaking head vigorously and backing up further into his cell*</p><p>Error: Shh no, no give me your hand.</p><p>Gradient: ....</p><p>Error: *sighs* *holds out hand* I order you to give me your hand.</p><p>Gradient: *whimpers quietly and puts hand into Error's, ending up scooting closer*</p><p>Error: *resists urge to just draw him close, and instead mentally connects* Please, I want you to come with me. You will be safe. No more needles. No more chains. No more pain.</p><p>Gradient: *shudders, and leans closer to Error* ... family?</p><p>Error: Yes. Family.</p><p>Gradient: Sibling. PJ? SIbling?</p><p>Error: Yes.</p><p>Gradient: *clings to Error*</p><p>Error: *picks Gradient up and leaves the lab behind with the rest*</p><p>----------</p><p>Gradient learns to have opinions on things through those around him. He gets scared of older humans, but is more relaxed around human children his age, because he saw them go through the same pain.</p><p>He's very attached to Error, Ink and PJ. He was very limited in the amount of technology he can interact with, and has immense fun with Error going through the Cybernet.</p><p>Gradient likes getting hugs from Error. Error likes giving him hugs because of genetic reasons Gradient's touch doesn't hurt him.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>i bet it was the Cyber connection that helps Error not fear Gradient's touch. gradient sometimes goes nonverbal and uses his connection to error or other electronics to answer. He has to be touching error to connect to him.</p><p>Error: Hey Gray baby? Do you want some mac and cheese?</p><p>*fancy fridge that basically has a smartphone in it get a text* (I really want some mac and cheese!)</p><p>Error: ok honey ill get it made up.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>D'awwwww cute.</p><p>Error always wanted to be a proper dad to his kids. Originally, he never intended to leave PJ with anyone else, but Ink ended up convincing him towards the end of the ninth month of PJ's existence.</p><p>Ink sometimes feels too guilty and undeserving to be a mother to PJ, Gradient, Dream and Nightmare, but PJ and Error fix that.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Error: who is being the best mom they can</p><p>Ink:....</p><p>Error: WHO is being the best mom they can</p><p>Ink:.... hmph, i am.....</p><p>Error: yes you are and no one can say otherwise. Now lets raid this supply ship and see if there is any phones for gradient to use on it</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>This dialogue is all I ever dreamed of for this AU.</p><p>Fresh is a underwater creature that can talk telepathically. A tentacle creature. If you have something good to offer, it will let you live and safely pass through its waters. It has eaten many monsters and humans alike.</p><p>Cross is one of the other rescued test subjects. He's smol.</p><p>the man with robotic legs is XChara i've decided.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>ok so what if fresh likes how electronic static or waves sound/feel and absolutely loves hanging around Error and Gradient. But error gets annoyed since he glitches badly when too much water hits him. Gradient just get a little discomfort in water from his trauma with tests/procedures. So fresh is error's worst annoyance, touch and water. </p><p>Cross was a reprogramming experiment, to see how many times they could reteach behaviors or orders. short term memory wipes were used to see if the soul could still recognize commands given. (cough cough...Winter Soldier) He is smol due to the memory wipe side effects messing with his growth.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>okay okay okay Cross was given away by his father at the age of 7. His younger brother, X!Papyrus, 5 years old, has been looking for him ever since. X!Papyrus joined the rebellion after escaping XGaster at age of 11.</p><p>Cross has major daddy issues, and he can't even remember why 👌👌🏻👌🏼👌🏽👌🏾👌🏿</p><p>XFrisk was someone who was already part of the rebellion, and a childhood friend long thought to have died for XChara. They reconnect, and help out around in the orphanage together along with the rest.</p><p>Dream likes to cling to Cross, as does Nightmare. Both Dream and Nightmare are like, those emotional support givers. Cross treats them like smoller siblings, PJ is fond of children.</p><p>As they grow up together Dream and Nightmare become clingier, and it becomes apparent at some point that they don't really view cross as an older brother.</p><p>It becomes definitely apparent to Cross when both Dream and Nightmare go for a kiss in a jealous fit.</p><p>Meanwhile, everyone else knew Dream and Nightmare had marked Cross as their mate from the beginning.</p><p>kno what soulmates are a thing but they happen with those you know well.</p><p>So like, Ink and Error are soulmates.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>the twins are technically of the same soul tree thing..... just 2 halves. of course they would both fall for the same being. (No apple event means the tree is still their soul unless you wanna change that)</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>(nah the tree is their soul ive decided. new angst ideas coming to mind in fact. except, instead of fruits it's just different colored leaves, and people feel an aura from the tree itself.)</p><p>Cross is easily flustered by this.</p><p>If Dream and Nightmare get injured, the most effective way if for PJ to heal them</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>ohhhhhhhh Annnnnnnnnnngst. oh noes you gonna make me cry!...... i love how the comments between us could be works of their own. like a hidden secret book only a few people get to see</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>My thoughts exactly. I actually have a work i made with someone else, and it just me copy pasting the entire convo.</p><p>Seer Minato AU i believe.</p><p>They stopped replying though so that’s that.</p><p>Now, onto making angst... government starts to try and bomb the tree, take it down.</p><p>And that is when PJ discovers how Dream and Nightmare are connected to the tree. They hadn’t thought that they would be effected this way.</p><p>Basically a crystallized glass dome.</p><p>In response, PJ encompasses the entire tree in a protective shield.</p><p>Dream ends up in a coma and Nightmare gets severely injured.</p><p>This is the part when Nightmare decides a more violent approach is needed.</p><p>PJ tries to explain why that is such a bad idea, but there are already some humans and monsters taking Nightmare's side.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>this influx of negativity and dream being in a coma...... IS TOTALLY THE EQUIVALENT OF THE APPLE EVENT</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>EXCEPT NIGHTMARE DIDN'T CAUSE IT THIS TIME~</p><p>And Nightmare topples over the government.</p><p>"What were you so scared of mother? We weren't weak. They were taken over so easily."</p><p>"It was never a question casualties, Nightmare. It was a question of making a point."</p><p>"A point of what? If it's about not being their tools than haven't we proven it to them?"</p><p>"A point that there could have been something better Nightmare! That there is always a turning point! That this world could be go on with peace and not with war!"</p><p>"HA! Mother... you are so naive."</p><p>Before PJ could comprehend the others words, his hand was suddenly grabbed, and he was floaded with dark visions. He falls to the ground in front of Nightmare.</p><p>"THIS is what the world has been all about all this time! It didn't matter what any of us would do, there will always be a war!"</p><p>PJ begins to feel faint, his powers fading.</p><p>"I'm going to do you a favor... I will make sure no one can hurt you. Any of my family."</p><p>"You, Cross and Gradient are the only ones left that I hadn't saved..."</p><p>PJ slumps into Nightmare's arms and falls into a coma.</p><p>"This rotten world never deserved any of you."</p><p>Cross ends up having to go on a rather epic journey to wake Nightmare from his own corruption, with Gradient by his side to help.</p><p>A piece of both Error and Ink had managed to leave before they were both trapped in a dream world. This is Nightmare basically manipulating Dream's powers while he is asleep.</p><p>The pieces of Ink and Error take on two shapes of birds. They act as companions for both Gradient and Cross.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Ink is totally a crow. Error could be an American Sparrow Hawk or an American Kestrel. those species are near in size to each other</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Noice~ glad we established this.</p><p>i just had this cute image in my head;</p><p>Cross: Who is future husband?~</p><p>Dream:*excited puppy* I am!!! I am future husband!!!!!</p><p>((not related tot his au lmao)))</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>i think the crow is taller but the birds of prey are stockier. imagine the two having to learn to fly because the majority of their consciousness is in the birds. Error and ink both have to figure out the whole flying thing.... and they have two different bodies that have different styles of flying. Error can soar and dive while ink can maneuver and has a more versatile beak/talon setup. And two different diets. BUT imagine the two nestled together!!!! Ink under Errors wing since he has a larger wing span even if ink is taller. Error has more mass too.</p><p>imagine ink trying to get error to try thing really tasty thing but error just give him the 'are you a moron' stare. HAWKS CAN"T EAT FRENCH FRIES INK</p><p>(THAT IS A CUTE PUPPY DREAM)</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Ink and Error still giving that old couple vibe even as crows~</p><p>Ink also communicates with other crows sometimes to get information, and Error flies high to scout out the skies undetected. Only Gradient understands what they're saying, and through Error manages to connect to technology that is far away.</p><p>Gradient isn't much of a fighter, so Cross decides to take up the task of protecting them both. Gradient is younger than Cross btw.</p><p>Ink aids Cross by giving him weapons, and Gradient aids by relying information to him.</p><p>Nightmare is after them, so for now they're on the run to find all the others that aren't taking Nightmare's side, and to regroup and replan.</p><p>They come across Epic, who is a monster with a phD, a rare sight in those days. Epic decides to help them.</p><p>Also, PJ is a lot harder to trap in the dream world, since they're where Dream and Nightmare technically came from, and instead mentally escapes to the waters... which sort of result them being in danger of losing themself in the ocean, but they keeps themselves together the best they can and communicate in the form of reflections whenever Cross, Gradient or Epic comes across water.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>fresh gathers PJ up for Gradient. While ink does his crow thing pretty ok.... error is having a hard time trying to hunt as a bird of prey in a urban setting. Gradient ends up getting some raw chicken for him sometimes. Error likes the livers and pieces of the breast or thigh. It is hard trying to learn to be a hawk! Error's pride is a bit wounded. Gradient takes to petting them with two fingers. they are very soft!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>im just imagining.... birb memes.</p><p>Fresh is a terrifying sea monster that EATS nuclear bombs and can and will get energy from them.</p><p>Error and Ink are floof.</p><p>also. i opened a tumblr account.</p><p>and wrote this.</p><p>https://quarantinemakesyoulookatthissite.tumblr.com/post/619767141835603969/the-creators-arent-nice</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>fresh contributes to global peace be eating all the nukes.<br/>
imagine Crow!Ink and Hawk!Error bumbling their way through trying to preen and error somehow getting a feather ruffled on top of his head without him noticing. Ink doing a crow laugh and not telling error either<br/>
Crow (imma call them from their species when refering to bird vs skele, Gradient does too after a bit to hide their identities. easier to catch a bird) gets EXCITED over shinies and tries to get Hawk excited too but he just isn't.<br/>
Crow stealing all the yarn from error's knitting basket. TIME FOR RAINBOW NEST. Hawk! HAWK!!! I MADE A COMFY NEST. I AM VERY PROUD! I WANNA CUDDLE NOW PLEASE.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>kcnlenwlvnrwgjowglnere</p><p>Crow and Hawks interactions are very amusing, and watching them helps in the bleak situation of being on the run from your partner/brother/nephew/friend.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Gradient is giggling watching Crow hopping around and pulling Hawk's tail feathers. thing is, hawk cannot hop around like Crow can. he is not built for that. so crow is literally hopping circles around Hawk. Enough that hawk just puts his head in as close to a face palm as he can get. Hawk gets fed up and just sits on top on of crow to try to calm him down. cross walks (hehe) into Gradient dying of giggles and Hawk sitting on top of a smug crow like crow is a nestling.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>kvknsdkvlnsmfkn Crow likes to hold on to Cross in various positions. Also, if Cross or Gradient hold out their hand Crow immediately swoops in to nestle on.</p><p>Once Fresh gathers PJ, he manages puts the gathered soul into a container Gradient provides. Gradient gives him some electronic static to play around with.</p><p>PJ can communicate through the container with whoever is holding them from then on.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Crow or Hawk will often sit all cozy on top of PJ's bottle. The birbs have a little instinct in them. enough to have the barest start to flying (they gotta practice to do more than just hops and glides) and some behaviors. Gradient is a bit confused when Hawk brings him a mouse, one of the first he caught. Gradient is Hawk's baby no matter what. Gradient somewhat accidentally trains Hawk like a Falconer. those are sharp talons! Gradient and Hawk watch some Falconing videos to help with adjusting to having burbs. Shoulder pads are a HUGE relief, bird claws hurt.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p> </p><p>seeing a hawk in an urban area is very weird and can be potentially eye catching so they work on hiding Error.</p><p>"My family is this bottle, two birbs, a comatose patient, and this murderous tyrant. We're about to slap some common sense into that family member." - Gradient at some point.</p><p>Gradient hijacks different sort of technologies, and definitely hijacks the camouflage technology a lot when they need to hide from Nightmare's minions.</p><p>at some point they end up making a base at a very underground location that Cross travels out of and returns to with Crow and Hawk. Gradient, Epic and PJ work together to come up with plans to take down Nightmare.</p><p>And it's during that period of time they come across Blue, Stretch, Color, Respite, Reaper and Life.</p><p>Color and Killer were bros before Nightmare took over and brainwashed half the population including Killer. Color is pretty mad about that.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Gradient: these are my parents *birbs*</p><p>Blue: FRIEND I DO NOT THINK THIS IS THE BEST TIME FOR JOKES</p><p>Gradient:*sets up a speaker for error to connect to* *steps back*</p><p>Error (static and almost robotic voise similar to error's): Listen here, i will claw new gouges into anyone's bones if you hurt my Gradient. Yes i am a tiny hawk fir now. yes my mate is a crow right now *InkCrow snuggles up to ErrorHawk* Ink i know you can't connect but let me finish threatening the fresh meat, i'll translate in a sec. *ink pulls a feather* ALRIGHT INK YOU ASKED FOR IT. *bird tussles playfully*</p><p>Gradient: Thanks dad, Any questions? *everyone has questions*</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>lnsgsdipvnsdobunlandobewn that's one hell of an introduction.</p><p>Stretch: soooo what's in this bottle? *grabs it*</p><p>PJ: Hello.</p><p>Stretch:*nearly drops in shock*</p><p>Gradient: Yeaaaah that's where my sibling went.</p><p>Color: WHAT IS THIS GREEK MYTHOLOGY BULLSHIT???</p><p>Color: *holding the bottle* YOUR CHILDREN CAME FROM A TREE!!!!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>.....Gradient can hug his whole family in one hug. Also when gradient is extra sad, he carries a burb parent like a plushie almost. all the cuddles. Color gets pestered by Crow ink because SHINY COLORS. Hawk Error has to sit on him a lot to keep the meetings running smoothly. Imagine Gradient asking Blue or Stretch to feed his bird parents while he finishes these programs up since they are on Lay Low Mode. Burbs cannot get out to stretch wings. Crow likes da seed mix. No one is comfy giving Hawk error the meat after making good on a threat of his on a would be mugger going after Gradient. Hawk error is ruthless and protective tiny hawk.</p><p>Does Gradient or Nightmare have dream?</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Nightmare has Dream.</p><p>Otherwise the rest of Ink and Error wouldn't be mentally and physically trapped in dream world.</p><p>PJ is physically in a coma in this case.</p><p>Or, they might be sort of dead, but their soul is in a bottle instead.</p><p>Maybe they will never be able to go back to their original body.</p><p>Also, they can make stuff happen through whoever is holding them. Mostly bending reality kind of stuff.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Gradient, the kiddo he is, in front of the newbies picks up the bottle. "Hey PJ? can you make waffles? and some bacon?" then POP. A plate with waffles and bacon is now on the counter. "thanks sib, i hope dad doesn't try to steal my bacon again. Bacon is not good for cooped up birds "</p><p>Blue: WTF.....WTF</p><p>Stretch: Did you just magic Genie up some breakfast</p><p>Gradient: no my sibling made it for me.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>I mean, Hawks and Crow do leave with Cross, and some others during important missions, so they're not all that cooped up. But Error has to be stealthy. Crows aren't that unusual around urban places. Problem is they don't get to go outside inbetween missions.</p><p>PJ also slides in some veggies while at it, sometimes. Gradient always pouts when this happens.</p><p>Stretch is good at conning people. Blue is good at running around, avoiding, fighting with all different sorts of weaponry. Life and Reaper have connections, blackmail materials and stuff, and because they are doctors. Respite knows medical stuff as well, and is less known enough to provide medical care to the Underground group. Also, he knows a bit about animals as well.</p><p>Gradient is the baby in the group, and Cross is like, a distrustful 17 year old. Blue was the one to first reach a hand, immediately pulling Cross into a safe location to escape the authorities.</p><p>Cross has flashbacks to the time he had in the laboratory sometimes, so it's hard to give him medical attention without holding him down.</p><p>The hardest mission he had was when he had to walk through a lab. A horrible amount of subconscious discomfort.</p><p>He can't actually remember what happened but he will get panic attacks around lab equipments.</p><p>Cross doesn't talk about it, but the other adults around the room get a bad feeling about how far the government had went before.</p><p>Color is 22, Blue is 29, Stretch is 30, Respite is 40, Reaper is 45, Life is 46 years old.</p><p>Epic is 28.</p><p>Cross doesn't reveal his true age until later.</p><p>Cross being a jailbait is addressed at some point by Reaper, who is tired of watching this kid run himself to the ground with stress.</p><p>g'night</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Hawk and Crow softly peeping to cross and Gradient during their panic attacks. giving as much help as possible as support animals. Respite getting the chance to examine hawk and crow and loving it since they are well behaved for the most part. During a mission poor tiny error hawk got attacked by a larger hawk (there are some species of hawk that adapted to living urban, ones big enough to hunt pigeons, not tiny kestrels). Respite has to patch him up. Everyone in the rebel base keeps a phone on them to record the cute or hilarious things Crow and Hawk do. Crow takes his job of lifting spirits seriously. Crow uses his very versatile body to get into the oddest places in the base. Cereal Cabinet? there's crow. Under the Bathroom sink? theres crow. once crow tried to sit on hawk to annoy him. crow was not bulky enough to be very effective, just freaking adorable.</p><p>I just love the idea of a pre teen and a teen being parented by a bottle and two birds. Error keeps gradient from staying up too much. And syncs to the speaker to tell him bedtime stories still. Helps for everyones moral, that tiny bit of normal life in a crazy world. with Crow and Hawk to sit on the bottle, PJ can do small things, like make small items, erase small things, move medium objects. At one point PJ has a great idea. he could move his bottle if one of his parents is on it. cue Crow air surfing while PJ moves his bottle thru the air. Hawk would only do that in a life or death scenerio. Crow, Hawk and PJ get some cleaning done this way and can make small snacks like this.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>PJ gets lonely or frustrated sometimes, and the soul liquid in the bottle changes to a cold or red color accordingly.</p><p>Also, Epic is an insomniac so whenever Cross or Gradient can’t sleep he’s around to talk with, also never really leaves the base since he’s being looked for out there.</p><p>Epic can be weirdly serious at times, and he shows this when Cross can’t get rid off his nightmares or has a momentary flashback. He’s surprisingly good at talking Cross out of a panic attack.</p><p>Also, Epic can also be extremely secretive. Despite this, Cross trusts him.</p><p>Epic: Why?</p><p>Cross: ...Because you have this familiar expression on your face whenever we pass by a lab.</p><p>((Epic has been through some shit))<br/>
((What cross doesn’t know is that he volunteered at an older age))</p><p>PJ basically being like a roomba but on air and with a crow.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>OMG AH ROOMBA PJ WITH CROW. J-Just tapping people to get up and do stuff. Imagine them tapping a really annoyed Hawk. Epic needs those 6 cups of coffee in the morning, only reason he is still conscious</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Epic just holding PJ: please bottle genie grant me the ‘wake me up fam’ espresso.</p><p>Stretch keeps referring to PJ as the bottle genie, and the nickname sticks. PJ hates it.</p><p>Omni ends up joining them as well. She's feral though.</p><p>Like, she's sort of shapeshifted into a sea creature to escape authorities, so she's feral because of the lack of other sentient beings around her.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Stretch: *rubs bottle* Magic genie of the bottle, please grant me a cup of coffee.</p><p>PJ: Hey prick, i am NOT a genie. just stuck in a liquid state due to my emotional kid throwing a tantrum.</p><p>Stretch: i still want coffee.</p><p>PJ: ..... this is a misuse of my power. *coffee appears*</p><p>Stretch: thanks starbucks! *sips* *does a spit take*</p><p>PJ: Did you not want salt in your coffee? Sorry i guess thats the genie in me coming out.</p><p>Stretch: ..................fair enough i guess</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>When they eventually break into Nightmare's castle PJ starts to become quieter and quieter as they draw nearer to where Dream's body, Ink, Error's and theirs is located.</p><p>Cross: PJ, you've been quiet-</p><p>PJ: Throw my container at Nightmare.</p><p>Cross: wha-</p><p>PJ: Cross. I can't go back to my own body.</p><p>Cross:...We're not losing you.</p><p>PJ: ...You won't. Please, if you trust me, give me to Nightmare. I can... I have to try.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>..... the bottle hits Nightmare in the chest. the next words are heard by everyone as the bottle cracked and is leaking in NM's arms</p><p>PJ: NIGHTMARE YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED AND I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO THIS FAR. DOES YOUR FAMILY LOOK SAFE AND HAPPY. A COMA, TWO CONSCIOUSNESS IN BIRDS, AND I AM A PUDDLE. DO WE LOOK SAFE AND HAPPY? LOOK, WE JUST NEED YOU TO CALM DONE AND RELEASE THE NEGATIVITY YOU HAVE BEEN HOLDING ON TO FOR FAR TO LONG. KID I WANT MY FAMILY BACK AND THAT INCLUDES YOU. SO THROW UP THAT ROTTED NEGATIVITY. I WANT TO READ STORIES TO MY LITTLE APPLES AGAIN. I HAVE MISSED YOU TWO.</p><p>The power of mom's rage has nightmare quelled. and the toxic emotions run off to a smol crying scared little kid.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>The mom’s rage to end all rage.</p><p>PJ is angry, worried, and determined enough to able to manifest a form in that moment and hug Nightmare.</p><p>Nightmares corruption ends up seperating itself and manifesting itself into another, toxic form, which prompts PJ to immediately throw 15 yo Nightmare into the safety of Cross’s arms and defend against the corruption.</p><p>By the time PJ deals with the corruption he becomes in danger of disappearing because he’s a soul being without a container and that’s dangerous.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Gradient barely gets PJ back into the bottle before he oozes away without form. with the birbs back as themselves, shcking the crap outta the newbies, the two get to work on a robotic body for PJ, one similar to how he looked and uses the puddle boi as blood to move. Making PJ in complete control of the body, even if he has to work on how to use it. the newbies are very awkward around the two powerhouses, Ink and Error. One hand they know them and can see their bird friends. on the other they have only heard summarized translations of Ink's words and Error cannot handle touch again except from ink and the kids. Gradient is just so happy to have his parents/siblings/nephews to hug again!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>((Hey you remember that talk about casseroles? i gifted you another fic.))</p><p>You kno what i might just ship Stretch x PJ instead(considering that at the current timeline, PJ would be, like, 25 and Stretch is 30). I love their dynamic already.</p><p>Stretch: Soooo guess i will have to call you a robot genie now.</p><p>PJ: Do not</p><p>PJ works with Nightmare on finding a way to wake Dream up.</p><p>Then Gradient goes. "What if Mr. Cross tried kissing him?"</p><p>Cross: Gradient that might work ink disney movies but-</p><p>PJ: You know what? Worth a try.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>PJ: that kid is a disney princess anyway.</p><p>Cross: uhhh are you sure you want me to kiss him without consent?</p><p>PJ: Cross, what do we have to lose? just fucking kiss him</p><p>Cross: *smooch*</p><p>Dream: *suddenly wraps arms around cross and intensely reciprocates, Cross is trapped*</p><p>Cross: MURPF! URR! *flails a bit*</p><p>Dream: YES MY COMA DREAM JUST GOT AWESOME</p><p>PJ:....... well sleeping beauty, good morning to you too</p><p>Dream: ..... im awake? *cross is currently breathless* oh... oh gosh</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Nightmare: ...*tugs a little at Cross's sleeve so he can give him a small peck on the cheek*</p><p>Epic: AAAAAAAAYYYYYYY MA HOMIE GOT THE TWIIIIIINS!!!!!!</p><p>Cross: *snapping out of his daze to throw a rock at Epic* SHUT UP!!!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Cross is often seen with on twin on his lap and the other either draped on his shoulders or hiding behind his back.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>PJ and Stretch have a relationship between them that consists of bantering that is borderline flirting.</p><p>At some point Ink and Error confront Stretch to let him know that if he is leading PJ on or ends up breaking his heart he will have hell to pay. Grandma Toriel is first in line with a machine gun if anyone hurts one of her bois.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Gram Gram Tori threatens all boyfriends with a machine gun. Cross was very scared, enough Nightmare didn't have to eat for quite a few days</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>aaofnaskkeijnklaeknrwgn Toriel probably wouldn't threaten a 11 year old something that way but would be stern.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>for the younger ones she just mentions owning one. </p><p>the adults get the full treatment. </p><p>stretch for once ran for his life with PJ in his arms. Never had blue ever seen him run like that. Blue was just about to go inside when Stretch jumped out the open window next to the door and took off with a sputtering PJ. </p><p>Blue just hears Tori laughing from inside</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>PJ still being held in Stretch's arms bridal style after they were bought back to the house: Stretch you can put me down now.</p><p>Stretch: Hmmm nah.</p><p>PJ: I won't hesitate to use my metal limbs.</p><p>Stretch: Is that a threat or an invitation. *eyebrow waggle*</p><p>Gradient, being his 13 yo self: *scrunching face* ewww</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>poor gradient being the younger sibling to an adult in a relationship. Error is making up his missed knitting and crocheting time. ALL HIS KIDS NEED SWEATERS, NONE OF THEM HAVE ONES THAT FIT ANYMORE. Error becomes a soccer mom with Ink as his Bleachers Husband. Error is on a mission to have his whole extended family in sweaters. Ink actually sits and holds the yarn for him. the only time ink sits mostly quiet.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>nasaljfaneanvlngorinow</p><p>IT'S SWEATER TIME ZONE!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Blue: Tiny boi.</p><p>Gradient: No. I'm old enough.</p><p>Stretch: Tiny maaaan~</p><p>Gradient: I'm not tiny!</p><p>Color: Awww does lil Grady need a nap time?</p><p>Gradient: Your phones will be taking a 'nap' time if you don't stop!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Error: i must make sweaters for the babies. all my babies need sweaters. they need to know i love them and will always love them. the babies i can't hug need sweaters to hug them for me. when my babies get a mate, the mate becomes my baby too.<br/>
Ink: Error... are you ok? are you having empty nest syndrome?<br/>
Error: INK! we are not birds anymore. Don't do that word play at me!<br/>
Ink: pfft, no i mean are you missing having lil kids around and knowing they are almost all grown.<br/>
Error: i just want them happy and safe, our lives are just a series of having to leave our babies in dangerous situations and i don't like it.<br/>
Ink: i know error, i know. *hugs*<br/>
Error: i just don't want them to feel like no one cares.... so i am going to make them enough sweaters so that even if some other awful thing tears us apart again, they will always have a sweater to hug them.<br/>
Ink: okay here let me help you hold the yarn. we can both make them future hugs with these sweaters.</p><p>stretch becomes that one too cool brother to gradient. most of the newbies do. Gradient when mad, messes with the setting of their phones so that they can't get them to work right. the newbies get freaked out when they come across error and gradient finally getting to explore cyberspace together again since Hawk Error couldn't connect like that. To the newbies, the father and son look like they are having seizures. Panic insues and PJ is the one who has to deal with it as Ink is laughing to hard at their panic.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Gradient: I shall blast meme music in your phones, then we can see how the mighty fall.</p><p>Ink also gets empty nest syndrome sometimes, but keeps it a secret. He usually deals with it by looking at the old blanket they had wrapped PJ in when he first came to be.</p><p>At some point Ink finds himself raising a hand to where his abdomen would be when watching young children play, and stops himself last minute, managing to hide it from everyone but Error.</p><p>Ink finds himself wanting to bear a child again for the first time in many years, and ends up at war with himself because 'what would bringing another superpowered child in this world could mean?' but also 'things are peaceful now..we're not on the run anymore... maybe...' but also 'what if PJ was a one in a million chance? What if it's impossible?' and also 'selfish i'm being selfish i should be fine with what i have' but also 'i want to get the chance to properly raise a child, to watch them grow, to see their first words and their first walk...'</p><p>He does his best to hide his thoughts from others, but eventually ends up asking Error one night, when they are both awake, and everyone else is asleep. Ink just puts his head against Error's verbetea and finally goes "Error?...I...I want to..." he ends up stuttering, pausing a lot, like something is stuck in his throat before he manages to say "do you...i want to..." why is it so hard?! "i want to have another child...between us..." and he ends up clenching the others hoodie, squeezing his eyes shut, afraid but not sure what exactly he's afraid of.</p><p>((i have made myself tear up))</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Error wants to as well and the two share their worries of 'Are we fit parents', 'like all of our offspring could end the world on their own', and 'Can we really have a baby not planned by Scientists, what if there is special requirements needed'</p><p>The two talk it over with PJ and Gradient, if they would be okay with them trying to give them a sibling. very heartfelt and very touching talk. Ink and error decide to try with Pj and gradients support, Night and Dream get told by PJ that they may get a new uncle if things go well.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>And that's how Close comes to be.</p><p>When Ink discovers he's pregnant he tells Error first, and they both cry in relieved happiness. They choose to announce that they're expecting to the rest after a week of researching, being cautious and making sure that the baby is okay in Ink's artificial body. After that comes the 6 months of anxiety of 'is the baby still okay?' and lovely reminders of how pregnancy with PJ was, with Error occasionally being able to check in with the baby.</p><p>Ink doesn't really uses his power often during this time because of the reminder of how wack it got when he was having PJ. He sort of forms an ecto body to shield the baby, which means he has a pregnant belly. It's super adorable to see how Error goes all loving husband and father mode with Ink, more so than usual.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Error is just a busy, Busy husband, just like when they when they were on the run. </p><p>Pregnancy makes ink sluggish and he has to take a lot of breaks but error goes into hyperdrive. like is buzzing around like crazy. error was the one to provide last time, and ink gets very 'hole up in a safe spot'. Error gets very 'do anything to provide for mate and bebby'. he gets LOTS of energy and cannot actually sleep. this helped lots on the run with a constantly tired ink. a month before the birth, ink had to be carried if they needed to go fast or long distances. This time they have a home to stay in. </p><p>Error's extreme energy comes from being ink's opposite, error is made to cover ink's weaknesses.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>omg i love that so much-</p><p>Error probably gets protective of Ink towards the end of the last month, Ink just holing himself in a room, and only PJ and Gradient can get into the room.</p><p>The environment within the room went through a lot of weird changes during the birth process.</p><p>It takes a full week after the birth for anyone else to see the baby.</p><p>Ink cannot take his eyes off Close, ever. If he doesn't see Close around he will get stressed. Everyone is cautious around Close, looking for any signs of illnesses and stuff.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>all ink's energy goes to feed baby, protect baby, care for baby. Stretch bout got murdered when he surprised ink when ink was exhausted. Ink screeched and went into battle mode. the screech had error scrambling to ink to fight. Last time he heard that sound, ink had been found by some government agents with a 3 week old PJ. Error bursts in ready to slaughter. barely registers that it is stretch, enough to just drag him away, not murder. error seals the room with his strings to keep both of them from further attacking. ink finally relaxes with error and Close safe and together with him, he wants PJ and Gradient too but has calmed enough to not pull them into SAFE DEN.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>After the first month of baby being born Error manages to explain their behavior, the nine months they had spent with PJ, and how their instincts are sort of wired to each other.</p><p>it's getting late and my brain isn't functioning enough to understand how the others might react.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>the newbies (it is just the easiest way the call em) never quite knew just what error and ink were created and made to be. A weapon and it's counterbalance. one to support the other, a bond that went from mere survival to total love and trust. they are not like other monsters, their kids are not like other monsters, they only have a bare bones version of how they react, how their kids develop, their life spans, the best they have are guesses. heck they could be immortal and just not know it, not like they would want to test if they are! Error cannot be near low band radios, he cannot shut them off and always hears the stations if near a low band radio. Ink and error fill each others blind spots and fight together as if they are in a well practiced dance. the newbies have a new appreciation for their most normal monster bodies, at least healthcare works for them. the Ink and error family cannot trust modern medicine, who knows how different their bodies are and what would actually hurt them instead! i mean, not just anyone melts into a puddle to be hugging by a glitching mess of an error!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>That must be hard...</p><p>All things considered, it would take a lot of time before any of the family members remotely consider letting other scientists gain information on how to help them, as you know, that would require scientists doing tests on them.</p><p>Probably would take a few generations...</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Like they wouldn't be able to go to doctors or use any meds in cause it is lethal or harmful to them. Who knows if pain meds could kill them? Heck even what they eat would be a risk. Ink has it almost worse then error, Ink was created and error was altered at a young age. The likelihood of something not being edible or harmful to ink is higher, but the likely hood of error having a reaction due to the past changes is higher, like how before experiments, he could touch water just fine, now it is at least uncomfortable at most painful. their whole family line wouldn't be able to trust any medicine, and food wise, error always checked new food before giving any to ink, it was a thing started during when they had PJ still in Ink. it was the best he could do even if what was safe for error could be deadly to ink. it made error feel less like he was testing on ink for reactions to food, if he tried it first.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>There were times Ink forced himself to try eat food, especially during the first three years after they had left PJ with Toriel. Survival was essential, and everything was a risk. Some food would that would normally taste good to other monsters would taste like Ash to him. It was a good thing they could afford to not eat for a whole week, with Ink not being pregnant anymore.</p><p>Chocolate is one of the things that isn't harmful to either of them and they can actually taste it. Dark chocolate is the best for Error, because his taste buds can't stand sugar and neither can his body. Ink, however, can ingest a lot of glucose, and it actually helps him out in the long run.</p><p>Later on, stealing information and data that the government had collected on them helped out a lot about the things.</p><p>PJ is sort of sad about not needing or being able to eat food anymore. Sure, sometimes they ingests glucose, and some other supplements for their soul that is in their machine body, but they miss tasting Grandma Toriel's cooking.</p><p>PJ sometimes just leans against Stretch for comfort.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>PJ (leaning on Stretch): Stretch...stret~ch... i am sad that i cannot eat cookies anymore.</p><p>Stretch (looks at PJ, contemplating): what would happen if you put a cookie in your liquid?</p><p>PJ(thinking): i, i don't know....</p><p>*Happy puddle PJ in a large bowl absorbing the cookies that stretch breaks up for him, yes it is weird BUT PJ gets his cookies..... Stretch is ok with sprinkling cookie dust on his PJ. Happy PJ, getting the cookies in any manner is better than no cookies. Stretch realizes the trust PJ is putting in him to allow Stretch to have PJ in such a vulnerable state and is honored/flattered</p><p>-------</p><p>Ink learned that a few things lethal to regular humans and monsters are 100% okay for him. This was a design choice for if anyone tried to kill him. Ink has learned that, yes, anti-freeze does taste good and sometimes indulges in it. Ink is mostly immune to common poisons. Some are even beneficial to him. error learns that if he were to put a phone charger or the like in his mouth while plugged in, he would slowly convert the energy and 'recharge' himself. No one could believe this, the first time error tried it a lot of people watched for his reaction. To error, electricity is savory like a steak or grilled SOMETHING, but not a definite taste he can name, like it is the grilled smokey seasoned taste. Sometimes while knitting, error will have a phone charger in his mouth.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Awww cute~</p><p>----------</p><p>So like, did you know coffee was trying to be poisonous but became something addictive instead? Like, caffeine was a way for the coffee plant to defend itself. So like, could Ink consume pure caffeine without consequences?</p><p>Also, death spices are probably things he likes.</p><p>Now i'm reminded of Denki from bnha skjakjfkann</p><p>Error probably doesn't eat that much food than he normally does as a Hawk.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>error eats very little, but ink consumes quite a bit. i mean, error IS made to be ink's counterbalance.... if he eats little, that means ink can eat lots. it takes a lotta energy to keep his form and his powers up. that and error can find other sources of energy for himself, like the charger or even hooking up to a solar panel. error is more so altered to fit ink and ink was created to be a weapon. Ink is an energy drain while error is energy efficient.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Ink doesn't like thinking about the past, and has a lot of issues with each reminder. He used to feel guilty, because the scientists would keep telling him about finding him the 'perfect Medea' every time they sent in those other children that failed to connect with him, and thus died. He still feels that guilt flare up like a harsh stab whenever he gets a reminder.</p><p>At some point during the run, after they had left PJ he had asked Error if there was a way to separate himself from him, would he do it? Error had pointedly told him no.</p><p>Error was the one that picked their names after they had escaped, because they didn't want to go by Gaia and Medea anymore. Ink had a hard time not being a weapon, and after leaving PJ had switched to getting orders from Error.</p><p>Both Error and Ink had to teach themselves and each other the concept of being in control of themselves.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>these two error and ink are so damn adorable!!! Ink still gets periods of time where if someone were to call out a command he would automatically follow it, then have a breakdown with error searching frantically to reassure him that they are out and they are giving themselves the commands now, not others.</p><p>When Ink and Error are back and before they have Close, Blue accidentally triggers Ink, and error rushes to comfort him. Cross accidentally grabs error about a week after ink's breakdown, ink running to pull error down to sit with him while he crashes. Ink half liquefies to cover the some glitches and force them into place so error hurts less. Blue had the not so well thought out idea to ask ink and error about their past.......</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>PJ, when asked: Please don't ask about things you will regret Blue...</p><p>I feel like Cross's panic attacks should give enough clue that whatever the government did it was <i>bad</i></p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Government bad, lets all just dig up the Tree of Feelings and go find a island for ourselves</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Dream and Nightmare can make different flowers appear just like their mom can.</p><p>after a while, PJ has enough control over their powers that they can make vines grow over their limbs and actually feel through them. First thing they did was hold Stretch's, Ink's, Error's, Dream's, Nightmare's and Cross's hands. It's vines grown by their own magic so it's sort of 'them' but also just a limb of them.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Stretch (holding hands with PJ's vine arm thing): Man PJ, you're on me like ivy on a brick wall!</p><p>PJ: *glares* you did NOT just just go there</p><p>Stretch: :3</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Ink: *eyes brighten*</p><p>Error: Don't you dare-</p><p>Ink: Oh don't kale his vibe PJ~</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Did we bring in Geno yet? if not, what if geno was a failed medea that was thought to have died but survived in a ghoul like state? like Geno was the medea tried before Error. At the time, geno was much older than the 4 year olds, he was 8 and the idea was for a 'big brother for Gaia to feel safe with' only it really intimidated ink and Geno also got scared from lil puddle dude. Geno doesn't blame ink at all, even now when he comes across him years later. Geno had heard about the amazing tree of feeling and how miracles happen there. Hoping to either be healed or finally die, geno shows up to the tree, ink looks like he saw a ghost and gets really scared. Error steps up to defend them. Geno is just shocked at 'Gaia' and what looks to be that one kid he used to see in the labs. Safe and not weapons. Ink is just thinking he has finally lost it and is now seeing halucinations</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>OASIPJHBORH I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM</p><p>That's such a cool idea.</p><p>Geno introduces himself, careful not to say anything about the facility because he doesn't want to bring bad memories, and asks if he can be cured...or finally die.</p><p>Between Life, Reaper, and PJ, it's possible to cure Geno. But it takes a while.</p><p>Geno coughes blood a lot.</p><p>i dunno what else to add on this is such a cool concept.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Geno is just happy the small rascal he looked out for in the labs didn't die horrifically to the Gaia.<br/>
Error is happy the kid who made him smile and hugged him when he was little is okay now.<br/>
PJ is not too sure about this bleeding guy who error is happy to see and ink is freaked out by.</p><p>Gradient: I guess i got a new uncle in this weird ass family of computers, weaponized ink, and tree people.</p><p>Geno: I guess i have a family now</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Reaper instantly has the hots for Geno because 'wow he looks hot while bleeding that's my kind of guy' and Life is like 'Honey please control yourself.'</p><p>Imma fukin uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh Geno X Reaper X Life poly.</p><p>How did this happen?</p><p>I dunno my brain is frying from the heat.</p><p>Life and Geno get along over talking behind Reaper's back.</p><p>Geno can... sort of talk to technology but can’t really interact or control them.</p><p>like can interact with them, but can only talk. cannot enter though.</p><p>Ink, because he thinks Geno blames him, tries to disappear whenever Geno is around but Error stops him everytime.</p><p>At some point it takes joint effort for Error and Gradient to get Ink and Geno to talk to each other.</p><p>Ink:...So you don't blame me.</p><p>Geno: Nah.</p><p>Ink: How-how can you not?...</p><p>Geno: Because you didn't ask for what they were putting you through.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Geno talks to tech like its a really smart assistant.<br/>
Geno: hello lil phone, please let error know i need his help cooking dinner, he knows what spices ink likes best. and please let him know that reaper and Life are coming for dinner so ink can't have his anti-freeze added to his coffee pot, reaper might drink it too.</p><p>Error (connected thru the phone): Geno most of the time i am in the phone system, you are usually talking to me.</p><p>Geno: Error i can only watch not touch with technology, its either you or gradient sitting in my phone, better to address the phone itself than call out for one or the other and be wrong half the time.</p><p>Error: Ok , ok geno</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Gradient: Ok boomer.</p><p>Geno: *dramatic gasp*</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Geno still sometimes does his blood thing after being healed. it is just WAY more manageable and no longer hurts near as much. like geno can wear the same bandages for 16+ hours instead of the 4 hours max he had before. When distressed/ overexerted he still spits up blood. Reaper is that weirdo that just thinks the blood is really hot. like DAMN boi. Dream gets very uncomfortable when in the same room as reaper when geno has his blood problem. One of the times sensing positive emotions is not a fun thing. Positive emotions are subjective.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>paifnflaknlsknf;mdknjefkalndndalnei</p><p>reaper you weirdo.</p><p>g'night</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>night sleep soldier! i too am off to war</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>How was the war and i've reached a conclusion.</p><p>Asgore plays a role as well, he's not a bad guy. However, in order to ensure that the government doesn't take away his wife after they discovered one of their children was a human that they had adopted, he had to agree to become a worker in the mines that is all the way on the other side of the world. Toriel was mourning losing him as well when she took in those children. Asgore than started to perform his own rebellion on his side of the globe in the mines.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Husband and Wife Both Start Separate Rebellions<br/>
- in Gradient's textbooks</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>gradient writes history.</p><p>it's edited by Error and Geno of course for a bit.</p><p>He does this when he's older and has travelled the entire world a bit without actually interacting with people.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Error edits while Geno uses Boomer on it so more than just the cool teens can read it. They of course are connected when working on the textbook, no one shows if gradient and error can physically type or not since they always connect</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>acjpaocllxmlaskeo</p><p>Asgore manages to take down their side of the government when Toriel decides it's time to visits some mines.</p><p>Killer, Color, Sans, and Papyrus decide to go along with her, as well as Muffet and Grillby(the classic ones)</p><p>Sturdy type monsters are the ones that are specifically sent to the mines to work in, and Goat-types tend to be boss monsters, which makes them likely candidates.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Tori sweep Asgore of his feet when she sees him and introduces him to his new kids and grandkids. it take s a bit for asgore to remember the whos, the whats and the whys when it come to the experiment Skelies and their descendants.<br/>
Asgore: .... so two of you were birds for a time, one of your kids grew a tree and had babies that way, the other was an artificial kid grow in another lab from your sample and you recovered him later, And you and your line could end the world, toppled one government, made a new government, then toppled the new government. I am i missing anything?<br/>
Error: ink and i have another baby named Close. and a uncle of sorts that ink almost killed and forced hiim into a half living half dead state in eternal bleeding. The tree kids and PJ helped him. He is happy with his mates. Also i cannot touch water except for the briefest moments. And i can connect to the wifi.<br/>
Asgore: ... Tori? what kind of mad adventure did you go on?<br/>
Tori: they came to me, and i love them<br/>
Gradient (used to abruptly new family members by now): Hey Grandpa Goat!<br/>
Asgore: .... well he is taking this very well.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Asgore likes to discuss about plants with PJ, and helps with growing gardens.</p><p>One time they accidentally discovered PJ can eat fertilizers.</p><p>PJ had an existential crisis momentarily before getting over it because weirder stuff had happened.</p><p>g'night sleep soldier *salutes* i am off to war</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Poor PJ!<br/>
Gradient Also can eat from the chargers, says its a zingy,zesty feeling. It about give Tori a heart attack when she see the boys putting cords in their mouths</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Asgore has rescued Pale and Template, two secondary projects for Gaia and Medea, but they were considered a failure because Gaia-2 didn't...work right.</p><p>Medea-2 was given as a means of making Gaia-2 more responsive to orders, but Medea-2 decided to immediately use Gaia-2 as a means of breaking out.</p><p>Template, unlike Error has trauma about going into Cyberspace, and has dragged Pale around, not bothering to teach Pale about having choices.</p><p>Not sure what more to say about them but the relationship between Template and Pale was definitely bad before Asgore found and rescued them. They were children when they had escaped.</p><p>Template still sometimes snaps and accidentally gives Pale an order.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>OMG, Error and Ink teaching Template and Pale to co-exist happily.<br/>
Pale is kinda like the quiet one that is dragged around by Template. When Template tells Pale to grab something, he does without a word. Error and Ink take Pale and Template out separately to help them with their relationship since Ink and error are the only other Medea and Gaia pair.<br/>
Error helps Pale to recognize what is a command and to choose to ignore or follow it as A medea to a gaia<br/>
Error helps Template understand that medeas are more than just a control switch, but are meant to stabilize their gaias, and taking choice from Pale is not helping him be his own person. Template has to emotionally rely on Pale as well. Error also helps template with how his abilities work.<br/>
Ink shows Pale tips and tricks with his ink abilities, how manipulating ink has a Lot more potential than just slicing and pushing. Ink also has Pale make small choices about what he learns. "Should we do ink training or painting today?" " ...... painting...."<br/>
Ink helps Template learn how to deal with a gaia that doesn't follow commands and has him practice not issuing commands to get what he wants. Ink is much MUCH more resistant to commands, especially not from his medea. This is to get template used to not commanding and to get him to see how commands when they work make the target feel since Ink shows more emotions than Pale.</p><p>Ink and Error have Pale and Template basically job shadow them. They also introduce Geno to them to show Template what probably happened to Pale's other potential medeas, as Pale almost certainly went thru more than ink did. They show Template that Pale is really hurt inside and needs Template's help and support. Once Template realizes that Pale is actually hurting inside, he does much better as a Medea, checking up on if pale want to do this or that. Does Pale want hard or soft tacos? the two are much closer after template finally starts seeing that pale has emotions and wants, they are just buried deep down under trauma and conditioning. Basically, template stops treating Pale as a weapon/tool and Pale breaks out of his shell more.</p><p>Template didn't quite realize how scared Pale was of Template dying and leaving him alone, so much that pale would sacrifice everything, his life, his autonomy, his choices, just to have template stay with him and not leave. Pale in the past had a medea that ALMOST worked, until that medea was killed before they could connect fully. The medea was killed for obvious rebellion before they got too far. This was why is was so easy for Template to command Pale at first, Pale didn't want template to share the same fate as the other medea.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Oh yes the ANGST!!!!</p><p>Before the scientists worked on the Medea project, they originally were trying to make two halves of one Gaia.</p><p>Gaia-A and Gaia-B. One was Ink and the other was Chronicle, but then Chronicle showed too much devotion to Ink, and informed the scientist that what they are doing will bring their downfall. Chronicle wasn't terminated but put to sleep and kept as an Oracle deep, deep down in an underground facility. Soon, he was forgotten.</p><p>If Ink is creation, Chronicle is the awareness of Creation.</p><p>It's Dream who ends up finding him while dreaming.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Dream: Grandma Ink? I think i found a half of your consciousness in a deep slumber.<br/>
Ink: wut<br/>
Error: wUt, i got my hands full with just ink, now i got another ink to find?<br/>
Dream: They are deep underground, only reason i felt them now was the Tree of Feelings's roots went deep enough to get into range.<br/>
Error: well i guess we gotta find other ink now.<br/>
Ink: WHAT?!!? omfg. ?????????<br/>
--- meets Chronicle---<br/>
Error: now i know where your memory went ink.</p><p>Even tho Chronicle wasn't there when the medea project was performed, Error still treats Chronicle as a gaia. And since Chronicle is connected to ink, error's medea mentality also accepts Chronicle. so the usual mental upkeep error does now extends to Chronicle too. It is odd for the others in the family to see how error does his medea thing without the intense love he has for Ink or theteaching quality for Template and Pale. At first Ink thinks error might love or even choose Chronicle over him, now that there is another Gaia that connected to Error. Chronicle enjoys the attention, he never had a Medea. Chronicle is like a close relative to both Ink and Error, your choice if you think they should get closer. OR if geno also gets some of his medea conditioning triggered and will care a little for Chronicle. I think Chronicle just got 3 insta-brothers tho.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Chronicle at first is hard to wake up, mostly because he decided it would be better if he stayed here without interfering with Ink's life. Error and Ink end up having to convince him through their mental connection.</p><p>Chronicle specifically chooses not to interfere too much in Ink's and Error's lives, and for the most part is fine on his own. That's what he tells himself at least. His abilities are prophetic knowledge, and being able to tell exactly where anything is around the entire world. He can see the order that has established itself, and saw how the scientists were trying to take control of something that is simply impossible to take control of.</p><p>He doesn't see any significance in his own existence. Doesn't see himself as part of the story. Would honestly had preferred it if he had never existed to begin with because what use is there for his existence?</p><p>It wasn't in his visions that he would ever wake up, so it's very weird for him to be in the household at all.</p><p>At some point he quietly leaves to start travelling on his own, because he knows exactly how to and exactly where to go if he wants to disappear, but before he could make it out of range Ink immediately catches him and drags him back.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Chronicle: i don't matter and want to just disappear *starts leaving*</p><p>Ink: *grabs Chronicle and sits him at the table* Boi you sit your ass down and eat the fucking mac and cheese Gradient worked hard to learn how to cook. You have kids and grandkids now that want your attention. So get used to it.</p><p>Error: *buckles Chroncle into seat with his strings* i can't say leaving and being alone for the rest of our lives if we even die is good for you. i can't just watch you hurt yourself this way. i am not made to let you do that!</p><p>Gradient: Oh! Memory Dad! Here i tried to make it all by myself!</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>The one thing that keeps Chronicle from fully leaving is PJ, Gradient and Close.</p><p>Chronicle: I'm not meant to be here you should have just left-</p><p>Ink: *holds up baby Close to Chronicle's face*</p><p>Close: *baby baps memory Dads face*</p><p>Chronicle: *feels tears form in his eyes* alright you made your point.</p><p>Chronicle is incredibly touch starved, Ink can sense this and just hugs him close whenever he can. Chronicle feels conflicted about touch because somehow it feels too much but at the same time he wants more of it and he's extremely confused about these feelings he gets whenever either Ink or Error touch him.</p><p>He's also extremely shy about asking for a hug out loud, though he tries.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>Chronicle totally loves the babies, all the babies. Everyone's babies. Even Dream and Nightmare. Chronicle enjoys having one of his family's babies snuggled in his lap, no matter the actual age. so many snuggles. Ink and Error manhandle Chronicle to get him to join in Family activities.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>Chronicle is an excellent story teller. He can tell stories about events that are actually happening or has happened.</p><p>Like, he will tell a small story about how two girls would run into each other, one carrying a bread basket, and the other is from a motorcycle gang.</p><p>"I have seen all the gays." -Chronicle at some point</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:</p><p>It becomes a game to the kiddos to ask chronicle to tell a story about whatever they say. Tell me about a dog in space! Two boys in a tree! Some from when PJ was little!</p><p>No one can pull a fast one on memory dad/grandpa. He sees all. Gradient is so grounded when error finds out he stole his dark chocolate.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:</p><p>dmcmkmkmckcmcmmckkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm</p><p>hhhhh i sort of don't know what to add on to this au...</p><p>how bout i copy paste this entire conversation and i call it a work with you as the co-author?(lol)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>good night~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>